


3066

by jackopancake



Series: History Makers [1]
Category: Gintama, Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: AU Test, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, First Earth Gintoki, Historical References, M/M, References to Canon, Self-Indulgent, Side Story, Third Earth Sakamoto, Worldbuilding, also mentions of Hasegawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/pseuds/jackopancake
Summary: Sakamoto takes a small trip to spend a quiet day with his boyfriend, who lives in the past. Like, the ancient past. Pretty weird when you think about it, but not for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small test fic for a Pendragon/Gintama AU I've been thinking about lately. I wanted to see how well it would go together. Gintoki is the Traveler for First Earth (1918 Tokyo, in this case, no one said I had to stick to 1930s America.) and Tatsuma is the Traveler from Third Earth. Hasegawa is Gintoki's acolyte. I already have the full list of who is who, but for now, I'm focusing on these two. And not written in the journal style either.
> 
> If you're wondering what clothes Gintoki is wearing, it's the Taisho era clothing from [here](https://twitter.com/ichiban_CAFE/status/779232925250232320). Tatsuma is wearing something similar.
> 
> There's not much more to say for this one. I think it came out well! If anyone actually understands what's going on and would like to see more, please leave a comment. Regardless, it's a very self-indulgent fic and I'll write it regardless if people know what's going on or not.
> 
> I might do another test fic with the Traveler from Denduron, who I'm not revealing yet. ;)

* * *

 

This was his favorite territory.

Well, everyone had their own favorite territories, and of course his own was his number one. It was home! But this one... well, he'd always liked history, and reading up on hundreds of years in the past. But who could've guessed he'd actually get to be 3,000 years in the past?

On Third Earth, the flume was situated in the now abandoned Akihabara Station. But on First Earth, the station was solely for cargo. The flume was situated in a crawl space under the platform that dropped down into a bigger underground chasm. He remembered his first time finding the flume and being taken here, as he ran around the streets looking very, very out of place.

He knew his way around now.

The clothes in this territory were bulky, and consisted of a lot of layers. A collared long-sleeved shirt underneath a kimono and a jacket over his shoulders, and a scarf. And sunglasses! Round-rimmed. He always requested sunglasses when he could. It was... cold now, was it winter? He rather enjoyed wearing kimonos, they were relics on Third Earth and only worn by the Japanese representatives in the government.

He climbed out of the flume chamber and waited for a minute to see if a train would pass. When it didn't, he climbed out fully and onto the platform. Boy, was he hungry. And good timing too, the area was a fruit and vegetable market, and... damnit. He patted his clothes down. Hasegawa didn't leave him any money.

That meant he'd have to walk all the way to... He put a smile on his face regardless. Damn that penniless man. He only took two steps before a car pulled up beside him and a familiar face poked out of it. "You seem lost."

"A certain someone didn't give me any yen. You know I only use electronic money."

"Do you know how funny you sound? Get in." Gintoki pointed a thumb to the back door and Tatsuma quickly crawled inside. Man, what a relic! Some of the fruit venders were staring at it a bit. "You're late."

"That's a lie and you know it." Tatsuma huffed. "Why don't you come visit me sometimes? It's a pain... It's a real pain!"

Gintoki adjusted his bowler hat and let out a long, drawn out dramatic sigh. And that was his only response to that. Tatsuma puffed out his cheeks in a sort of defiance before flopping back against the seat and crossing his arms. This was fairly normal for the two of them. "Anything happening as of late?" Tatsuma asked.

"No. Haven't left, haven't had anyone come. First Earth ain't your typical vacation spot. Most go for Cloral. And I'm the only reason you come here, aren't I?"

Tatsuma laughed. "You bet your ass."

The drive to Kabukicho didn't take too long, it was early morning and the roads were clear. Not a lot of people drove, after all. Cars were a fairly new (and fairly Western) technology. Tatsuma had been the one to teach Gintoki to drive, after all, since Third Earth had cars.

Certainly different models, though.

Gintoki's place was small, but cozy. Didn't have much either. It was situated just on the outskirts of Kabukicho, just enough that it didn’t bring about any suspicion. Tatsuma made himself at home fairly quickly, sitting down in one of the cushions. The layout was still rather traditionally Edo period-style. "I wish you'd come to Third Earth. You'd love space."

"I’m not fond of learning all your fancy technology. And space ain't my thing, Tatsuma. I like being on earth, earth as in dirt. Green tea?"

He laughed in response to that. "Yes, thank you."

A short silence fell over them as Gintoki hurried about making tea, and Tatsuma surveyed the room once more. Truthfully, First Earth really was boring to a man like him, someone from a bustling, exciting place such as Third Earth.

As Gintoki handed Tatsuma his tea, he let out a small hum. "The war ended, by the way."

"Great! ...Wait, who won?"

Gintoki hit him in the shoulder, almost causing him to spill his tea. "You're from the one territory with the biggest wealth of information in all of ever and you... forget who won World War I? Us, you imbecile!"

"Oh! Honestly I never paid attention to that in school. Samurai were much cooler..." He grinned. He started going on about them, what he knew. Gintoki just listened, sipping his tea. Hearing him get excited over samurai and space... two vastly different things, both vastly Tatsuma.

Tatsuma brought up the fact the supercomputer predicted that if aliens had invaded Japan instead of Westerners, everyone would’ve had Second Earth technology by now. Gintoki scoffed. He couldn’t believe such a computer existed in the first place. He didn’t even know what a computer looked like.

He felt the man lean against him and glanced over. Tatsuma was peering up at him over his sunglasses. "What kind of love story do we have, Gintoki?"

Gintoki made a face and almost shrugged him off his shoulder. "None. End _of_ story."

Tatsuma let out a whiny noise in response. It was so pitiful. "I'm serious, Gintoki. You, a man-for-hire in..." He glanced at a newspaper article on the table. "...1918 and me, a businessman from 5006. That's a difference of about 3,066 years. What would you call that?"

"Something bad just waiting to happen. Like Shakespeare. A tale of two star-crossed lovers from the past and future... but Romeo and Juliet die in the end, after all."

Tatsuma reached up and smacked Gintoki's forehead lightly. "You're no fun sometimes!" He laughed regardless, and a satisfied grin crept across his face as Gintoki shifted to wrap an arm around him and rub his hair. "...Weeell?"

"I think," Gintoki grumbled, "we should write our own story."

"Ah! That's perfect." Tatsuma leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. “We already do that.”

But he didn’t need to write about a one-day trip, after all.


End file.
